


still be strong

by jelliebean



Series: love, shellhead [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelliebean/pseuds/jelliebean
Summary: extra scenes that didn't fit in the "tell you my love for you" narrative.  will not make sense without having read it.





	still be strong

 

Questions about Lorraine and that moment at the party 

But—“What about Lorraine?”

Steve looked quizzical for a second. “Oh, you mean at Halloween?” Tony nodded.  Steve blushed.  “She said she needed help with part of her costume, that it was broken, and she wanted to use my room because the bathroom was occupied. Turns out not so much broken as easily removable.  You walked in when I was trying to put it back on her, but she—” his blush was intense now “—was extremely persistent. I had to say I heard Sam calling me with an emergency and then I hid from her for the rest of the night.”  

 

\--

Natasha and Peggy give “whoever it is” cover to get out of the dance unnoticed

Natasha glanced at Peggy. Whoever it was, he was going to need cover to get out of the dance.  She jerked her head toward Clint, and she and Peggy advanced on him rapidly.

“I was trying to tell her, but she doesn’t believe me,” Natasha began smoothly.

“Believe what?”

“I certainly do not!” Peggy agreed.  “You simply can’t do it.”

Thank god the Brit wasn’t a moron, Natasha thought vaguely.  She really needed to start hanging out with more girls.  Hidden depths. 

“Clint, I told her you could throw a knife and release all the party balloons that are supposed to be dropped at midnight.  Not that you should but that you totally could if you wanted to, in one throw.”

“Impossible!” Peggy broke in.  “I shan’t believe it. No one could make that shot.”

Clint didn’t even let her finish the sentence before he had a steak knife from the nearest table.  “Babes, just watch this.” With a flick of his wrist almost too quick to see, he’d embedded the knife deep in the ceiling and balloons poured over the dancers on the floor.  Chaos reigned.  And by the time Clint looked around to bask in his glory, the girls had both disappeared.

\--

 

Steve comes out to his only family, Erskine. Aka why Steve took so long to get to Gapstow

Abe was on the phone at the kitchen table when Steve unlocked the door, talking to someone. “Yes.  I see, of course.  Thank you.” He clicked his phone off and slipped it in his pocket. “Steven. You’re home early!”

“Abe.  I. I need to talk to you.” Dr. Erskine motioned to the table and Steve sat down. “I know that when you agreed to become my guardian, it was a big decision for you, and it was really kind.  I don’t want to make that harder for you.” He took a deep breath. “But I have something I need to tell you.” Steve’s core roiled.  He held down the need to vomit, stifled the shaking that seemed to emanate from his center. “I’m gay.” He looked at his hands, clenched knuckles, whitening. He couldn’t breathe.  Everything seemed to hang in this moment. 

“And?”

Steve didn’t know what he had expected.  Disappointment, maybe, horror, shock.  He knew Abraham wasn’t violent, wasn’t a cruel man.  He was kind, and his tendencies ran liberal. But it was one thing to support gay rights in the abstract, and another entirely to have a family member be gay. What did his response mean? No way to know without looking at him.  Steve looked up. 

Abraham regarded him, compassion clearly in his gaze.  “And, Steven?” he asked, softly. “It matters, for you, surely.  This may make things more difficult for you, may make people less willing to trust you, to be kind.  But not me.” He got up, reached out to take Steve’s hands, unclench them.  “It doesn’t matter to me who you love.  It wouldn’t have mattered to your parents.  We know who you are.  You are you.  You are who you have always been, the same person we hoped you would be—a good man.” He reached up to take his glasses off, wiped them.  Then he set his hand on Steve’s shoulder.  “They would be very proud of you. I am proud of you. I am so proud to be your guardian.” He picked up his phone, tapping at the screen.  “And I think, if I am using my phone correctly, that someone is waiting for you.” His phone showed a still frame of Tony giving his speech.

Abraham got up and pulled Steve into a hug briefly, then spun him around and pushed him toward the door.  “Don’t forget your jacket!” he called after him, as Steve grabbed the keys from the bowl.  “And you still have a curfew!”

 

\--

 

Why it took Steve so long to respond

“You took so long to respond to me, after I was outed, Steve.  I really thought… I really thought you weren’t going to.” Tony’s voice dropped to a whisper.  That feeling, the desperation, the shame, it crawled over his skin, as if he was living it again.

Steve’s hands tightened, reflexively, around Tony’s.  “I.” He cleared his throat, his own cheeks burning.  “I was in jail.  I didn’t. I didn’t even know, until I got out.  And then I saw it was you, and I thought… I’ve known you for years. You’re so beautiful, and so smart… your dad’s name is on the science wing. You don’t even need to be in high school anymore—god, Tony, half your classes aren’t even through Shield High anymore. And I’m just a dumb jock who’s lucky enough to be your friend.”

Tony kissed him, fiercely.  “You’re not dumb.” He kissed him again. “You’re really not even that much of a jock. I mean you run, but I think you just do that to piss off Wilson.” He kissed him again, longer, deeper.  “You’re smart, and kind, and funny, and hell, have you seen you? So don’t talk about my boyfriend that way.” He smiled, but it was tentative, and he knew it.  He couldn’t breathe out.  What if…?

Steve smiled. “Okay.” He leaned in, just an inch or so, and kissed Tony, too. “I hear that guy’s boyfriend is pretty protective of him.”


End file.
